Combat
Combat Basics Combat in F-RP is simple. Initiative is determined by who initiates combat first, the GM or the player. The player and the GM then take turns in combat, making actions against each other until combat ends. A basic turn for a player looks like this: # Player turn begins # Player RPs reaction to GM actions from previous turn, applying damage if applicable # Player RPs their actions for their turn, including up to 1 rolled action # Player rolls their d20 + Damage if applicable # Turn ends This is essentially the format for each turn. A simple example is included below Example Lanzo feels the dagger from the Orc bite in to his shoulder, cutting through the armor and in to his flesh. Ducking beneath the larger creature, he brought his sword up towards its abdomen, attempting to cut open its belly. /roll 1d20+3 As you can see, you have a reaction, a simple action, and then 1 rolled action, followed by the roll. RP responses can contain much more detail, but should follow a similar format. Actions Each turn consists of actions. Players have a very simple rule for actions: Player Actions Each turn, a player gets their reaction, 2 simple actions, '''and '''1 rolled action. Rolled actions are anything that require a d20 roll, such as making an attack or making a skill check. Simple actions are things like movement, picking up an object or item, or opening an unlocked door. Talking is a free action. Attacking When you attack on your turn, you roll a d20 + the Ability score based on your attack. You compare this roll to the DC of the enemies defense. If you fail, the attack either misses or is deflected by the defense. If you succeed, you deal damage based on the type of attack you make Strength based attacks deal 1d4 points of damage, or 1d6 if the weapon is 2 handed. Agility based attacks deal 1d3 points of damage + your Agility score. Intellect based spells deal 1d3 points of damage, and 1 point to Will. When you make the attack, choose to either go for a physical or lust based attacks. Lust based attacks are sexual in nature, and deal damage directly to the targets Will. Ending Combat Combat ends when either the player is reduced to 0 Stamina or 0 Will, or if the enemies are reduced to 0 Stamina or 0 Will. At that point, combat ends, and normal RP resumes. Loot rolls made be made, if that's being used. Players successfully winning an encounter recover 1 Stamina and 1 Will. Losing the encounter is outlined in the Statistics section, based on whether stamina or will was reduced to 0 first. If a player is unable to get rest of any kind, they recover 1 Stamina and 1 Will every 24 hours of being left mostly alone and untouched. GM Turns and Actions Action Groups When controlling groups of more than 2 enemies, you instead consolidate them in to what is called an Action Group. While doing this, you treat all of the creature in it as a single individual for purposes of actions, movement, and reactions. The effect of the group might change based on the size; if the group is large, such as a dozen goblins, then a successful attack roll might cause multiple attacks to hit, or taking damage might kill some of the goblins. Any creature that you consider an important enemy, such as a Dragon or Lich or some other Boss, always gets its own turn as if it was a player. Single Players If you are GMing for an individual player in a 1 on 1 session, the rule of thumb is to have a maximum of 1 action and 1 boss, limiting yourself to 2 rolls a round. If you are designing encounters with more action groups than this, then you risk bogging yourself down in a combat system meant more for individual fights rather than large army play. You take turns as normal, alternating with your individual player. Multiple Players If you are GMing for a group of players, then how you take turns and how you act changes. A multiplayer turn order is listed below. # Player 1 turn. # GM reaction to player 1 # Player 2 turn # GM reaction to player 2 # Player 3 turn # GM reaction to player 3 # Player 4 turn # GM reaction to player 4 # GM Action Each of your reactions in this turn order should be short - it is recommended not to go over 2-3 sentences - in order to keep the flow of combat going. Likewise, you should GM for no more than 4 players when you are typing; if you use this system in a voice chat, such as roll20, then this limit isn't needed. Your total action groups change from 1 and 1 boss to 1 action group per player + 1 boss. Large Group Rolls When you have a large group of non-similar creatures as an action group, and it is required to make a roll, you use the average of the highest score and the lowest score for that roll. If the creatures are all similar, you use the ability scores for that individual creature; i.e. all Orcs roll with the same stats rather than wasting time calculating an average. Large Group Stats When making an action group, combine the stamina and will of all the creatures in to one large pool. When that pool reaches 0, the group is defeated.